Switching Places
by Villain Princess
Summary: What if it was Yuto that was taken to Duel Academy and not Lulu? She and Shay are on journey to find their lost friend. Along the way they meet people who look like her and like Yuto, what does this mean? Can they save their dimension and others? Or is all hope lost? *Will alternate between little diary entries and actual story dialogue. No gets absorbed, rating may change."
1. Chapter 1

Dear Yuto, where are you?

Shay and I have been looking all over for you. I appreciate you for giving me Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, it helped in my duel against Dennis when he tried to take me, but I won. After that I found Shay, and we have been looking all over for you. Where are you? My bracelet glowed for about half an hour and I felt something. I felt something but I'm not sure if it was from you or from me, then it stopped.

Please, Yuto, please send me something to know that you are alright. That you didn't get turned into a card. Please.

I know how strong you are Yuto (and stubborn), there is now way you will last long in a card.

Even if you aren't in a card, where is Duel Academy keeping you?

Don't worry, Shay and I coming for you Yuto, and I will stop at nothing until you are with us again.

I mean we. _We won't stop at nothing until you are with us again._

For now, goodnight Yuto and sweet dreams.

Love,

Lulu.

* * *

Dear Yuto,

Shay and I are in a new place now. A dimension. It's called the Standard Dimension and I met a girl who looks just like me. I saw her with someone from the Leo Institute getting ready to duel in the warehouses by the docks. Her name is Zuzu and she has dark pink hair that she keeps in pigtails with blue sphere hair clips, she also has blue eyes. I took her place, wanting to see if the Leo students knew anything about you.

They don't. They were surprised when I took of my mask that revealed my entire face, that's when I first learned Zuzu's name because they were surprised that there were two of her. I left quickly after that then some of her friends showed up, one was a guy around our age with green and red hair. His name is Yuya and he looks just like you. Looks like I'm not the only one with a twin.

But Yuya isn't you. He is happy a lot and he trains at a place called You Show, a dueling school for Dueltainers in the making. He reminds me of Saya, and how duels show bring people together, or as what I like to say: Dueling with smiles.

But recently I haven't been able to smile while dueling. I even got the chance to duel Yuya and the cards he played, the field spells, it would all normally make me so happy but it didn't.

Maybe that's because deep down I hoped he would do something that you would, play one of your phantom cards or summon Xyz Dark Rebellion, then I remembered that I have your dragon now. My heart broke at the memory. When the invasion first started and you gave Dark Rebellion, you said it was because of something that you overheard and knew that with Duel Academy in Heartland all three of us would have to be separated and you said:

"I feel more comfortable knowing that you have Dark Rebellion, knowing that he is able to keep you safe."

"Thanks, but Yuto, what about you?"

"I don't care what happens to me. Just as long as you are safe that is all that matters."

You are so lucky Shay wasn't around. He could've interpreted that as you saying that you're in love with me, or maybe he would've thought that was you being a brother to me. Who knows with him.

Oh! Before I stop for today, there are a few things you should know. I'm the reason Shay and I are in the Standard Dimension, I really want to know what happened to you and how to defeat Leo Akaba. I have become a little more reckless and Shay is the one trying to get me to not do crazy things (surprising, I know). In Standard there is a new summoning called Pendulum. Normally I would be paying attention and want to learn how to do it, but with you gone I really don't care for learning how to do this new summoning.

It turns out that Akaba has a son, Declan, who was a prodigy duelist when he was younger and has mastered all sort of summoning imaginable. Shay and I (though reluctantly) agreed to make an alliance with him. It's not exactly the best, but we have no idea what else to do. Shay and I are in a tournament called the Jr. League Championship and I am up against someone named Sora tomorrow, wish me luck in my duel against him.

I hope you are safe, warm, eating, and doing well wherever you are.

Goodnight Yuto, and sweet dreams.

Love,

Lulu.


	2. Chapter 2

Lulu wakes up the sun shining through the window in her room that Declan has given her. It's painted in a light blue like the sky with white trimming. She groans as she gets up from her bed. She walks over to the vanity and starts putting her hair in it's usual bow-shaped style and put on her grey leggings, brown boots, a long lilac dress that she puts a small cream colored vest, her two brown belts that keep Yuto's red scarf at her side.

She got the scarf when she got cut there and Yuto gave it to her to put pressure on it until they could get a first aid kit. Once she was treated she washed the scarf and tried to give it back to him only for him to tell her to keep it. Holding the scarf in her hands tightly Lulu whispers: "Yuto, please be with me today. Wherever you are."

She can't explain it but Sora has something about him. The blue she saw him wear in in his photo is close to the one that Obelisk Force wears in their uniforms. The blue that haunts her and gives her nightmares. Hearing a knock at her door she tells the person they can come in. She sees black hair with light green bangs. "Shay." She breathes. He walks in and closes the door and stands halfway between her and the door.

"Lulu, are you ready for your duel today?"

"Yes." Normally she would be excited for a duel, even when Duel Academy invaded Heartland she tried to keep a smile on her face no matter her opponent but ever since Yuto has been missing Lulu can't seem to smile as she used to.

Shay places a hand on her shoulder and she looks at her older brother. "I know that if Yuto was here he would be cheering you on in your duel today. Heck, win or lose he would probably beat me to you. Spinning you in the air or trying to reassure you."

"How do you know?" Lulu can feel a blush creep it's way to her cheeks.

"Because the day I introduced you two, I took him to your duel. He said you were amazing and that you were pretty."

Lulu can feel her face get even redder. "And you still introduced us?" Lulu loves her brother, but he can be a bit overprotective every now and again. Especially if a guy shows interest in her. There have been a few that Shay has scared off, not that Lulu minded. She didn't really know them and most boys only wanted to date her because she was Shay's sister, or the fact that she was the best duelist in her class., or the fact that she is just pretty. They didn't really want to know her, they wanted a trophy or bragging rights.

Heck there was this one guy who once stole her bracelet and wouldn't give it back. The guy tried to challenge Shay when she told her brother, but she accepted the challenge instead. She won and the guy then confessed to having a crush on her but she turned him down.

But Yuto was-is different. He has actually gotten to know her and treats her like an actual person. They have done tag battles together and he always lets her duel, some of the other guys have always stopped her. Never really letting her have a turn. Not to mention he is a gentleman. He once gave her his jacket when she forgot hers and they got hit by very a very harsh cold wind.

She remembers the day that they looked over each other's decks and then they dueled all day and then she layed her head on his shoulder and she remembers just listening to his heartbeat. Maybe that's why Shay introduced them. Because despite the fact that they are best friends and Shay isn't the biggest fan of guys crushing on her, Yuto has shown to be different than the others.

"Yes." He nods in confirmation. "Come on, the tournament is about to start."

Lulu remains silent and follows her brother. As they make their way to breakfast Lulu hears a little voice inside her head to make people smile during this duel.

* * *

It takes most of the day but it's finally Lulu's turn against Sora. Declan activates a field spell that makes the arena look like Heartland once did. How it did before the invasion.

"What? Don't like the scenery? I would've thought that you did." Sora smirks.

"So you were there!"

"Of course I was, but for now I summon Fluffal Bear in attack mode and end my turn."

Lulu can feel angry tears well in her eyes. Sora is here for an invasion, pretending to be a friend of the You Show school. Lulu draws from her deck and sees the card. It's Dark Rebellion. How did she draw Yuto's Dragon, she put it in her extra deck. "Alright, I summon my two Sapphire Swallows. One in attack and one in defense! I place a card face down and end my turn. Now tell me, why did you attack Xyz! Tell me-"

"Where your little friend is? Sorry to say, but even I don't know where he is. All that if he lost a duel he was most likely turned into a card. But if he won and you still haven't found him then maybe he realized that you just weren't saving."

"How dare you speak of Yuto like that! He would never abandon me or Shay. Ever since your stupid invasion it's been the three of us, we've been the only family each of us have had. Even our friends back home have no idea what to do. It's been Shay, Yuto, and I that have still given them hope. Dueling with smiles is something that I was taught back home by a friend who introduced me to her teacher, and that is something that I still believe in!"

"Oh really, and what about your friends back home? Do you know about them? Do even know if they are still humans or if they've been turned into cards? Or did you come here to try and find your crush with your brother chasing after you? And seriously? Dueling for smiles. There is no way you Xyzian can even do that, the only thing you're good at is just being a pretty a girl, that's the only reason most crowds even smile at you."

"Oh no!" Lulu can hear Shay exclaim. He may not be on the field, but she knows that is something her brother would say and the worry for her opponents safety. After all, no one has called her pretty girl and that being the only reason she even wins without getting away with it.

"I activate one overlay unit, with this I fuse my two Sapphire Swallows and my Cobalt Sparrow and Turquoise Warbler to Xyz summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" She can hear everyone in the audience gasp, whether it's because they like her dragon or didn't expect from her, she isn't sure.

"It doesn't seem like you're dueling for smiles, now. My, my, what would your teacher, friends, and Yuto say if they could see you now?"

"You don't get to speak about them! Not after what you did!" She can see the crazed look in his eyes but she can't let that distract her. "Yuto," she whispers to herself as she holds on to the scarf that is belted down to her dress. "Alright, Fluffal Bear's attack points are now cut in half thanks to Dark Rebellion's special ability. Now, Dark Rebellion, Dark Rebellion Blast!"

The dragon shoots at Fluffal Bear and destroys it, along with all of Sora's life points.

Lulu is getting ready to take a step forward towards Sora when she hears someone calling her name. She turns and sees her brother, and suddenly she can feel the exhaustion settle in and her anger leave her. She isn't sure what happened, but hearing Sora talk about Yuto like he is nothing and how fun the invasion of her home set something off in her.

"Lulu, are you alright?" Shay kneels down as he embraces her.

"I'm fine." She reassures, her natural gentle voice weak.

"What happened to you out there?" He asks as he picks her up bridal style and starts walking her off the stage.

"I don't know." She answers honestly before laying her head on her brother's shoulder and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Yuto, Declan has made the championship take to the streets, it's to find out who is capable of being a Lancer, duelists who can take on Duel Academy. Sora took on Shay in Ruines part, meanwhile it turns out that Zuzu and I have a triplet sister named Selena, she comes from the Fusion Dimension. She and Zuzu switched clothes so now Zuzu has taken her place so Shay and I can tell her what happened back home.

I should mention that Dennis is here, the one who I saw in the park? The one that I hung out with and that neither you or Shay liked, sensing something off about him? Unfortunately he has made it as a Lancer. It hurts because I know that unless I can get him to play or show polymerization I can't expose him. Shay knows and we both want to expose him, the worst part is we don't know how.

Back to what I was saying before and Zuzu and Selena switching, because they switched Yuya took on Declan in a duel, that duel resulted in Yuya joining the Lancers. Declan took us all back to the arena to show the audience who is a Lancer. Then we started looking in the Syncro Dimension to look for other duelists who can help us, but the worst part is that we all got split up.

A couple of officers known as Sector Security mistook me for Zuzu then they argued with someone over their radios as some of their fellow officers claimed they were taking on Zuzu and someone named Yugo, looks like I'm not the only one with a triplet. I'm all alone here. I don't know where everyone else is. I wish you were here, maybe we would've found each other while looking for the others.

Honestly the only people I wish I ended up with are Yuya, Selena, Gong, Brother, Riley, or Moon Shadow. There is guy named Sylvio who has a crush on me and can't seem to understand the 'I'm already looking for someone else' and keeps trying to get me to notice him. Shay found it amusing at first but has also found it annoying. Who knows, maybe Shay ended up with Sylvio and Shay is giving him a piece of his mind.

Also, I met someone here named Jack Atlas, he is the winner of a tournament called the Friendship Cup, he's been the winner for years now. He is from the city known as Neo Domino, which is the main city in the Syncro Dimension, like Heartland is in Xyz. He is from the part of Neo Domino known as the Commons, the people there are nice but they don't have much and at least half of them have been to a place called the Facility-a place where criminals are sent and get yellow marks lasered on to their faces to show they have been there.

I asked him why he hasn't fixed the rift between the Commons and the Tops, who are the elite of Neo Domino. He says he started to, started talking to the Council, but someone named Jean-Michael Roget appeared and has taken over Security, Jack fears that if does anything to show that the Commons and Tops can actually live in peace that he might be thrown in to the Facility and then no one will get his message. The Tops will forget about him and say that he is nothing but a has-been while people in the Commons may give up or that someone will start a riot revolution that will only separate them more.

Jack has also introduced me to something called Turbo Dueling, that's when duelists get on motorcycles that are equipped to hold a duel disk and the bike is always on autopilot so the driver can focus on the duel rather than driving and dueling at the same time. Since you can't see me in this (yet) I have taken a picture of it. It's a long lavender dress with dark grey pants. I have on black boots and black pads on my shoulders, elbows, and knees. I have lavender gloves to cover my hands. Seeing it on me, and seeing pictures of me. . . . I wonder if there is some sort of darkness in me that is being reflected through my clothes.

Before the invasion I wore yellow and white, then after I started wearing dark and light colors. Now, there is no trace of yellow or white on me. I feel like a completely different person. Maybe it's to show that my smile has gone away. Ever since you've been taken Yuto I just can't seem to smile anymore, any smile feels forced unless Shay tries to make me smile but even then the smile doesn't last long, without you here it feels weirdly incomplete between Shay and I. I feel incomplete.

Please tell me you are alright Yuto, send me anything. Even if it's someone on Obelisk Force, please send me something to know that you are alright.

For now goodnight and sweet dreams, Yuto.

Love,

Lulu.

* * *

Dear Yuto so much has happened since I entered the Friendship Cup. Yuya went up against Jack in an Exhibition Match, Yuya lost. Then the next thing I now Zuzu is going up against someone named Chojiro to try and get Yuya to smile again. Honestly, her match made me smile a little too. Yuya went up against someone named Shinji, who accused Yuya of being a Top Sider or at least being in their pockets because Yuya won their duel, although there was something off about it and I'm sure Roget was behind it.

Then Selena was up against Yugo, she lost and he won. Again, I feel like Roget was interfering with the duel to try and get her to win. When she and Yugo caught on they finished the duel on their terms. I'm proud of Selena for that, if she was still proud of Duel Academy she would have probably taken everything Roget gave her, even knowing that he was fixing her duel. But now, she is being sent to some place known as the Underground.

I should mention that in my first match I was meant to go up against Shay but went up against Sylvio instead. I won and now he's there. I'm not happy with it, but I know that it's something that had to be done. Of course, instead of being on a bike like Zuzu and Selena I was on something known as a Duel Board, it's kind of like a skateboard.

Then Zuzu went up against someone named Sergey, in which he through her into a building and Shay went up against Dennis and exposed him as the traitor he is! But Dennis revealed that he was sent to Xyz to look for me and once I was found he was to report it back to Duel Academy and they would send someone to capture me. So looking at it from that perspective, I'm the reason behind the invasion to out home. I'm sorry Yuto. Maybe I should've just let them take me from the beginning before any real damage was done and then maybe Heartland wouldn't be in ruins.

I'm sorry for everything that happened to our home because of me.

I should mention now that Jack went up against Sergey and won, then Yuya went up against him again and Yuya won this time. Yuya is the champion of the Friendship Cup, now it's time for us to try and find Zuzu and the others in the Underground, find Roget and stop him and to stop Obelisk Force, because from Crow has told us, they're here and they're ready for an invasion.

Once we're done here, we will either go to Xyz and get more people to be Lancers or go to Fusion. If we go to Fusion I promise that I will find you Yuto, I will make sure you're safe, then I will send to the others while I take on the Professor. He is the reason behind this and I'm the reason he attacked home. I will defeat him even if it means that I can never see you, Shay, Allen, Saya, Kite, or any of my new friends again.

I just want you to be safe and if defeating the Professor means sacrificing myself, so be it.

So, in a way, I guess this is goodbye.

Goodbye, Yuto.

Love,

Lulu.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Yuto, Shay and I split up to go and find Zuzu who is being held captive by Roget. Shay didn't like it when I suggested it, he is a big brother after all. I was able to convince him that it may be best, he is one of the best duelists ever (alongside you) and with your ace monster and mine, I will be able to defeat any opponent. In fact I have just defeated my fifth round of some guards that want to protect Roget, and I can feel the exhaustion but with the adrenaline pumping through my veins I am not slowing down. Not until we get Zuzu back, not until Roget is out of the picture and we go to Fusion to find you.

I know that we will, and when we do, you, Shay, and I can go back to being the close trio that we have always been. The three of us separating from the Lancers as we take on Obelisk Force and this Professor. But this has also made me realize something, Yuto. I mean, I kind of knew back in the peaceful days of Xyz before the invasion but I never really did have the courage to tell you and it has been a part of my determination to find you.

Yuto, I-

* * *

"You there!" Hearing a deep voice Lulu puts her pen in the back pocket of her pants along with her small notebook that she had been using to write Yuto letters. She activates her duel disk. Just in time too, as a total of six guards-three on each side-come running towards her. "What are doing here"

"That's none of your business!" Lulu exclaims showing her duel disk.

"Want a duel?" Another asks, this one from her left, now facing her back.

"She won't even survive, she's tired!" Another taunts. Without a duel even being engaged Lulu summons Dark Rebellion and Lyrilusc Assembled Nightingale. Just as the exhaustion finally settles in and she staggers a bit before the guards surround her. She starts struggling when two of them come and pin her hands behind her back, she gets in a good kick and connects her foot with the underside of his chin and his helmet flies off revealing Roget underneath.

Lulu gasps in surprise as her eyes widen. How is Roget here? How is he a part of security? How-Lulu grunts as the two guards holding her arms increase their grip and the rest of the guards all remove their helmets to reveal that they are all Roget. Lulu thinks she has officially lost it. Maybe she's asleep back in the hotel room given to Friendship Cup participants, maybe she's back in Paradise City after her duel with Sora, maybe she's back home in a recovery pod after a very rough duel and this is all some sort of nightmare.

The guards start making their way, and by default Lulu as well, down the hall until they come upon a door that opens to reveal Roget holding Zuzu captive and he is wearing some sort of dueling visor. Looking out the window Lulu sees Declan dueling the virtual Roget and the others have just entered the room. She's glad to see that they are all alright, especially her brother. She knows her brother has taken many blows and can face anything head on, but seeing him without any new injury makes her happy just a little.

". . . .And I'm talking to the real Roget up there!" Declan states as they all finally look up and see them. Unfortunately, they can't see her because she is still covered by the wall.

"You think you're so clever Declan, but you forget that I have Zuzu and I'll hand her over to your father-The Professor!" Lulu's heart squeezes and picks up in her chest at this revelation. Declan's father, the Professor? Declan's father is the ruler of Duel Academy and is the one who attacked her home? Her friends? Her family? Her Yuto and took him away?

Wait, hers? Yuto was never technically hers. They never told each other that they like each other romantically, and despite what Kite, Saya, Allen, and even Shay have said, Lulu never believed that Yuto cared for her more than a friend, maybe even a sister. That's why she hung out with Dennis, yes she did assume that she had made a new friend, but she also thought that maybe he would help her get over her feelings for Yuto. Then the invasion happened and Yuto gave her Dark Rebellion and she used it to defeat Obelisk Force members.

Until now, Lulu hasn't really given it much thought as to why Yuto gave her Dark Rebellion. She recalls him saying that he will only give Dark Rebellion to someone only if he cares about them greatly. Like how Shay is brother to him (though Shay really doesn't believe in giving your opponent a card from your deck) or if he is in love with that person, she assumed when Yuto gave her Dark Rebellion it's because she thought he saw as a sister. Now, she wonders if he sees her the way she sees him.

"Give Zuzu back!" Yuya shouts snapping Lulu out of her thoughts.

"Oh, but I have just another surprise." Lulu grunts as the fake Roget's bring her into view of the others.

"Lulu!" Shay's voice is full of shock and surprise before he calms it and says, "let her go." Lulu has heard that tone many time back home, when Obelisk Force have tried to rip things out of people, especially little kids who were trying to make sense of all the chaos around them and Obelisk Force was ready to turn them into cards.

"I would, but you see: you all need to make a choice. One comes with me, the other with you all. Who will it be, Lulu or Zuzu?"

"Give them both back!" Yuya states.

"I say we take Lulu and. . . ." Sylvio falls silent when the others besides Declan all look at him.

"If the situation were any different I might agree," Shay grunts. "But we need to get them both back. If the Professor doesn't get Lulu or Zuzu then he only has Selena and Rin, and that means whatever he has planned for them won't work."

Roget then laughs madly claiming that she and Zuzu are a means to a way to allow him to live on and with either or both of them in his lifeline will ensure it. He then uses energy handcuffs on them and then drags them off with Yuya calling after Zuzu and her brother calling out for her. Roget takes them to an elevator and he mumbles about an escape only Jack and Crow to stop him, unfortunately Roget sends Lulu flying down first then Jack and Crow attack sending Zuzu falling.

Yuya, along with the help of Hip Hippo, save her.

"You may have saved one, but the other is still falling." Roget tells the others.

"Not for long! Raidraptor Rise Falcon, go get Lulu!" Raidraptor flies down the elevator-shoot, Lulu landing in it's palm and taking her back to her brother. "Lulu! Are you alright?" He wraps his arms around and checking for any injury.

"I'm fine." She assures him, returning the embrace.

"No more splitting up, okay?"

"Okay."

Sadly, they don't get the chance. Roget's dimension transporter reboots and Zuzu gets sucked into one dimension by the winds, which are capturing Lulu. "Shay!"

"Lulu!" He grabs a hold of her arm trying to pull her back, keep her from getting sucked away. He lost her when they first came to Syncro, he nearly lost her during the invasion back home, he isn't going to lose her now. The strong winds have different plans as they get stronger, Shay's grip loosens and his sister is sucked into the vortex.

Shay can't believe it. He just lost his sister to an unknown dimension. He can only hope that she is back home or in Standard because who knows what will happen to her if she ends up in fusion.

Shay doesn't have the time to fully let it sink in that his sister is gone because soon Yuya is getting sucked into a vortex and he, Gong, and Sylvio try to keep Yuya from going in only to get sucked in with him, then everything goes black. When they awake Shay sees the familiar destruction that has happened because of Fusion and out of all the places he can't believe that he is back here.

"Wow, Neo Domino got a makeover." Sylvio states seeing the carnage.

"This isn't Neo Domion. This is my home." He can hear the others gasp as they take in what Duel Academy did to Heartland.

* * *

Declan, Sora, Riley, Jack, Crow, and Moon Shadow are still in Syncro, not having been sucked into a portal. Sora filling them in on what a worm hole is. "That's right." Declan adjusts his glasses before continuing. "Zuzu, Lulu, and the others are now in different dimensions, but worm holes aren't ways that can be predictably traveled."

"What do you mean, Declan?" Riley wonders.

"I mean we don't know which dimensions they ended up in, or if we will find which ones."


	5. Chapter 5

In the Fusion Dimension, Leo Akaba, also known as the Professor to his Duel Academy students sits in his office where he watches over everything and everyone in the school. He is sending his students to the other dimensions to gather enough life force to charge his Arc-V Reactor and find the four fragments of his lost daughter, Ray, and merge them together. He knows that when she is revived then she can stop Zarc's fragments from joining together as one and trying to take over the world.

For years he has searched for the fragments in all of the dimensions. In the Fusion Dimension he found Selena, the Moon reincarnation of his daughter. He then took her to have her memories scanned to see if she has any of Ray's, he was disappointed to find nothing.

Then, one day, Selena wandered over to a young boy in purple sitting on a bench. He had purple and pink hair with pink eyes. Yuri. The reincarnation of Zarc in the Fusion Dimension. He then took Selena and told her to never approach him again. He has tried hard to keep them away, to keep Yuri away from everyone else, but they were still put into some of the same classes but that was all. Any school project they had they did with other people and never talked. Mainly because Yuri was being taught that finding a girl with a certain bracelet in each dimension is the target and he is to bring her back while Selena was taught that they are bringing all four dimensions together to be one and live with one another in harmony.

Leo kept the truth from her, he had to.

Then the invasion of Xyz happened. Dennis found who they were looking for, Lulu Obsidian, and he sent Yuri to retrieve her, but something happened. Someone caught Yuri off guard when he was close to her and challenging her to a duel. Lulu then found out that Dennis was a part of Duel Academy and challenged him to a duel. Leo isn't sure how, but she won. Then Yuri brought back a boy trapped in a card that looks like him. He has tanner skin, black and purple spiky hair that leans mostly to the right, and has grey eyes. Yuto, Leo later learns, and is the Xyz version of Zarc, best friend to Shay Obsidian who is the older brother of Lulu. Looking back into their history he finds that they did not know each other until they were teenagers, Shay being the link between them. Shay is overprotective of Lulu, especially after the invasion. As is Yuto.

Lulu and Shay then left Xyz to another dimension, Leo does not know where.

After Yuri handed over Yuto's card in which Leo released him. He knows that both Shay and Lulu care deeply for him and he can use Yuto as bait.

Now, Yuto is in the west tower of the school. His clothes from before the invasion were in his room, but Yuto is proving to be a stubborn person. He refuses to change clothes and for a while refused to eat any sort of food that Leo has given him.

He prefers dueling other Academy students, some of which have actually beaten Yuto to the point that Leo has to send him to the Doktor to heal him. Yuto has currently been with Doktor recovering from his recent dueling marathon for the last nine days, his wounds not to severe but grave enough.

Yuto then crossed paths with Rin, the Syncro dimension and Wind incarnation of Ray. Yuto noted her resemblances to Lulu but never mistook her for Lulu, stating that Lulu loves her long hair and would never cut it, and would never give up her her wing-like barret that she always keeps in her hair.

Rin, in turn, noted Yuto's likeness to Yugo but also his differences, in appearance and his attitude. Whereas Yugo is hot-tempered and easily distracted, Yuto is calm and doesn't really show his emotions but puts the wellbeing of others before his own.

Leo witnessed an act when some of the students tried to capture Rin in a golden net and tried to get her tell some tales from Syncro but Yuto intervened and allowed Rin to leave as he dueled many students that day. Rin chose to stay by his side and together they dueled and netted the students who tried to get them instead. Yuto tried to get some to talk as to why his home was attacked, but Rin drug him away; telling him as they both looked over their wounds, that she believes that Leo is after her, Lulu, and someone named Selena.

The fact that they do not know about Zuzu Boyle is good. Who knows what those two would come up with if they knew of the fourth girl and the idea of a fourth boy.

"Sir," the Doktor's face pops-up on a screen, snapping Leo out of his thoughts. "Yuto is almost done healing." The Doktor moves to the side and reveals Yuto in a tank filled with green healing liquida mask covering his mouth so the liquid does not enter his system internally.

"Good. When he is done, release him and send him back to his tower."

"Yes, Sir."

The screen closes and Leo thinks about everything that has happened recently. Now, he is closer than ever to restoring Ray.

* * *

The Doktor drains the tank of the liquid and lays him down on an operating table, watching as he groans still unconscious and unaware of where he is. The Doktor then takes a one of his parasites and lets it crawl into Yuto's ear; ready to infect him and bring Yuto under his control.

The Doktor laughs as the creature disappears into his ear and some of the students enter to return Yuto to his cell.

* * *

In her own cell, Rin is wondering where Yuto is. She hasn't seen him in days and she is worried about him. She has come to care for him like a brother, and if she is this worried about him then everything she has learned about Lulu from him, then she must be more worried, especially since Rin is sure that Lulu has a crush on Yuto. Speaking of crushes, Rin hopes that Yugo is looking for her, she wonders where he is and if he is on his way to rescue her. Sure, Rin can handle herself but without a Duel Runner and with Academy students ready to bring her back at a moments notice she has no way of escaping, of getting back home to Neo Domino or finding Yugo and this Selena and getting people to come together so they can defeat the Professor once and for all.

* * *

 **AN: Does anyone know when season 3 of Arc-V is coming to the American Netflix or Hulu? I like to watch it to make sure this story is close to it and while I do have the wiki, I know there may be parts where something is said or done that might make this feel off.**

 **PS: I'm going to do some fun Barbie/Disney tales of the Yu-Boys and the Bracelet girls! So far I have Rin and Yugo with Rapunzel (Barbie), Selena for Moana with Yuri as Maui, Yuto and Lulu with Robin Hood, and Yuya and Zuzu with The Little Mermaid, any other suggestions for this are highly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry this isn't an update. I'm sorry to announce that Switching Places might not be updated for a while. You see I only have Netflix and Hulu for my television privileges and the Yu-Gi-Oh wiki hasn't exactly been helpful in getting an episode's full story (unless it's a duel). So I am going to have to watch a lot of YouTube to make sure I am getting things right with what happens in some instances. Trust me, I want this story updated and progress just like the rest of you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. This is just another filler chapter until I can see S3 of Arc-V. Also, I've started an Insta (engirls_yuboys) and a YT (Braceletgirls Yuboys). Anyway, I hope you enjoy! (P.S. I'm typing this from my phone so I apologize for any mistakes!)**

* * *

Lulu groans as she wakes up. The first two things she hears are the sounds of the waves and the birds chirping in the sky. Slowly opening her eyes, Lulu takes in her surroundings and knows exactly where she is: Paradise City in the Standard Dimension. (Though she's secretly been calling it the Pendulum Dimension because of Yuya's new method.)

"Come on, Kit! We have to train harder if we're going to get Dipper out of that card and help defend our home from those Fusion Freaks!" A familiar voice shouts. Julia. Getting up, Lulu follows the sound of Julia's voice until she comes upon a small alley hidden in the docks where they're training.

Kit is about to perform a Synchro Summon when he spots her and stops. "Hey, it's that girl, Lulu." Julia looks over her shoulder, not quite believing Kit until she sees Lulu for herself. The two Leo duelists call their duel off as they go over to her.

"Lulu what are you doing here? And where are the others?" Julia wonders.

"It's a long story. But why don't we go back to You Show with Zuzu's and Yuya's parents and Aura, I have a long story to tell and I think it's best if everyone is there to hear it." Lulu replies. Julia and Kit nod as they start calling Yoko, Skip, and Aura over to You Show.

* * *

Once inside the duel school, Lulu is sitting on a couch as Yoko and Skip ask about their children. Lulu wanted to invite Henrietta, but she has this feeling that she wouldn't care about the welling of her two sons unless it's about them accomplishing their mission.

Taking a deep breath, Lulu goes into what she has experienced in the Synchro Dimension. All of them being split-up, meeting Jack and the turbo duels. The Friendship Cup and Underground, Roget, Dennis, all of it.

"Where's Yuya now?" Aura wonders.

"And Zuzu?" Skip adds.

"I have no idea. Zuzu and I were sucked into different dimensions. Since I'm here and we were in different places when we were sucked in, she's either in my home or in Fusion. And for her sake I hope she's in Heartland."

"But didn't Duel Academy invade Heartland?" Yoko wonders.

"They did, but there's a group there known as the Resistance. Our friends Kite, Allen, and Saya are among some of the members. They are also three of the strongest duelists I know. If she's there, and she finds them she'll be fine. Especially since they will most likely mistake her for me until she can set them straight. If she's in Fusion then I have no idea what will happen. She could be at Duel Academy or maybe they have a city where she can hideout. I don't know much about the Fusion Dimension. Sorry, Mr. Boyle."

"And Yuya?" Yoko repeats Aura's earlier question.

"From what I know Yuya, Declan, Shay, and the others should still be in Synchro. If not, then they may have transported to Xyz for any Resistance members to help them before going to Fusion."

"And if Zuzu and Yuya are in Heartland together then who knows what she's going to do with him." Aura mutters to herself but Lulu hears.

"Okay, so what do we need to do now?" Julia asks.

"Find a way to send me to Fusion." Lulu replies.

Everyone stares at her in shock. Yoko is the first to recover. "But won't we be sending you straight to this Professor guy if we do?"

Lulu shakes her head. "Not exactly. If we can find a city in Fusion then I can go there. Find a way to Duel Academy and hopefully find Yuto and Rin and Selena before he even knows I'm there."

"And how do we go about that? Didn't Declan make those transporter devices himself?" Kit wonders. "Besides we don't even know how long it will take to make one, so it could be a while before all of us have them."

Lulu smiles sadly at him. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm the only that has to go. I know it may seem unfair, but if we all go then who is going to defend this place if the Professor attacks? He could attack before he even realizes I'm in Fusion. And any duelist has to be ready to take on Obelisk Force. If you all go with me, then who can help some of the other duelists fight off his invasion?" She reasons. "And as you said: who knows how long it will take for you to make even one. If you all have one then that might take weeks, which is time we don't have."

"And how are we going to make it?" Julia counters.

"Declan has the equipment, right? Why don't we go to Leo and make it there?" Yoko suggests. The blonde woman then looks over at her's and Yusho's long time friend and sees that he is still frozen. She grabs Skip by his ear and leads him out with Kit and Julia in tow. Aura is about to follow when Lulu gently touches her shoulder. Aura looks at her.

"May we talk Aura?"

"Sure." With that, the two girls leave the school and head into the city to grab a quick snack to eat.

* * *

Lulu and Aura are walking down the street as Aura is eating some ice cream (Lulu didn't want any) as they talk about Yuya's and Zuzu's relationship.

"Aura, listen. I know you said that you saw Zuzu being lovey dovey with someone else during the Battle Royale, but the truth is that the guy she was with was Yugo. He's the Synchro version of Yuya and has been looking for his lifetime friend Rin, the Synchro to Zuzu, Selena, and me. She was taken by someone from Duel Academy one night and he has been trying to find her ever since. He mistook Zuzu for her before she could even tell him her name."

"But that doesn't mean that Zuzu couldn't have tried to whoo him while playing with my Yuya's feelings!"

Lulu smiles sadly at Aura. "Zuzu and Yuya have been friends since diapers, Aura. The same as Yugo and Rin. They know each other better than anyone. They are going to want to save the other, regardless if their feelings for each other are romantic or not."

"I understand, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it. Besides, I don't think Zuzu even took an interest in Yuya until after I did. She just realized too late that she missed her chance with him."

Lulu wants to mention that Yuya and Zuzu may have had romantic feelings for each other long before Aura even came into their lives, they just hadn't realized it. "Aura, we're still too young to find the ones we're meant to be with. If Yuya is truly meant to be yours, let him figure it out on his own and don't pressure him that will only make him not see you in a romantic way later. For now if he feels like he's meant to be with Zuzu then let him."

Aura is about to respond when they get a text from Kit, telling them to meet back at Leo. They do.

At Leo, Lulu and Aura find the others in a tech work room; all of them working on their own and together to make a new transporter so Lulu can go to Fusion. "Since we only have one shot at this, how do we know if any of our devices will work? Actually send you to Fusion and not to some other part of town, back to Synchro or back to your home?" Julia wonders.

"She's right," Skip agrees with his daughter's dueling rival. "Even if we make copies of the ones we make, unless we send some sort of food as a tester so we don't risk sending you to some unknown place."

"And none of us are exactly as tech-savvy as Declan." Yoko concedes.

"That won't be a problem. A friend of mine back home, Allen, is tech-savvy himself and has made some pretty impressive things that me and our other friends have helped him work on. If something's good I'll know. Besides, sending an apple or orange first before I use it isn't a bad idea." Lulu states.

With that she and Aura go around and start making duplicates of the others transporters before they gather some fruits and start testing them. Yoko and Skip's were up first. Even with both being used to Arc technology they aren't the best with making it. This proven by the fact that the oranges they use to test it out doesn't even leave. Skip's electrocutes the orange as it malfunctions. Yoko's turns on for a brief second before turning off and falling off the orange.

Next is Julia's and Kit's turn. Each have made their own before they decided to work together. Making Julia and Kit the only ones who have made two a piece. First they try Kit's solo one. The apple disappears and when they go to look at its location, the GPS signal is weak before it glows before completely dying out. Then it's Julia's turn. The apple disappears, but the watch doesn't.

Lulu can only hope that the one they made together works, if not then she isn't sure what she's going to do. Especially since the one Declan made her is completely destroyed and it will take her a long time to fix it. Her only other chance would be to get a hold of a Duel Academy students duel disk and using it to transport back to the school. But that would mean the invasion of Paradise City and she isn't going to stand by and watch as another city is burned to the ground like hers.

Aura hesitantly places the apple on the table before typing in it coordinates and stepping back as they watch it disappear a few seconds later. "Did. . . . Did it work?" Aura wonders.

Kit pulls out the device to track the dimensional transporter to see that it did make it safely to its destination. Lulu smiles. "Thank you all for this, I just hope that Duel Academy doesn't ever show here. . . . again. If they do, they are going to be sorry that they did."

Lulu places her duel disk on her arm and sets her deck in then puts on the transporter.

"Now wait a minute young lady," Yoko says. "It's been a long day for all of us. You are going to be of no use to Zuzu, Yuto, or yourself if you leave in the state you're in. Why don't you stay the night and then leave in the morning?"

"But where will I stay?"

"You can stay with me. There's an extra room in the house for when Zuzu spends the night."

"I agree with Yoko, you're going to need all of your strength when you leave." Skip adds. Lulu isn't sure if he is actually agreeing or if he is seeing Lulu as his daughter who he doesn't want to lose again. Lulu concedes and goes with Yoko.

* * *

At the Sakaki house, Yoko is making dinner and Lulu is sitting at the table, looking through the family photo album. Instead of starting from the very beginning Lulu started from the back. There's a lot of pictures of Yuya, Zuzu, their friends and Yoko. Yuya has mentioned his missing father before, but from the looks of things he must have been missing for quiet sometime before all of this started.

Turning the page, Lulu sucks in a breath. On the page is a picture of a young Yuya, around eleven or younger, his mom, and who she must assume must be his dad because it's no wonder where Yuya got his green hair and his love of entertainment duels. Because the man who is Yuya's father, is also the same person who was her teacher back in Heartland before the invasion.

"Is everything all right Lulu?" Yoko asks.

"Your husband is Yusho Sakaki. . . ." Lulu's voice is shaky and she isn't sure if it's meant to be a question or a statement.

"Yes, do you know him?"

Lulu nods and tells her that he was her teacher. Yoko then questions if Yuya never told her his last name. "He has," Lulu admits. "But I didn't want to get my hopes up, I thought it was just a coincidence." Lulu laughs hallow. "Not that I should really believe in coincidences anymore."

"What does that mean?"

"Back in Heartland, before the Invasion. I met Dennis. He was performing card tricks and looking for someone in the crowd and used trapeze magician to pick someone random in the crowd. The person was me. Not long after, the invasion happened. I didn't put the two together at the time because I didn't think Dennis could really do such a thing. . . ."

"But?" Yoko prompts as she places a plate down in front of Lulu and herself.

"One night at the stadium, I saw him with a cloaked figure. I didn't know who it was, but the guy was following me for a short time when I left to go take my turn on patrol. Something must have caught his attention because he left me alone not too long after and then I never saw my friend Yuto again."

Yoko's face shows her sympathy and places a hand over Lulu's. "I know this hard Lulu, but I have to know. The people who lose against Duel Academy are turned into cards. Yusho. . . . was he. . . . is he. . . ."

Lulu shakes her head. "No. Days before the invasion Yusho disappeared and none of us knows where he is. At first some people of the Resistance thought that he may have been in allegiance with Duel Academy, but I never bought it. Yusho taught us how duels can be fun and used to entertain, not destruction."

"So there is a chance he is all right and another chance that he is in one of the other dimensions?"

"Fusion. He has to be in Fusion. I tried looking in Synchro for him because the classes he taught at Heartland's Duel School were always called You Show but at the same time, Gong and Dennis had their entertainment duel in front of a lot of people in New Domino and none of them had ever seen anything like it before. Top Siders and Commons alike."

"So if he's in Fusion. . . ." Yoko can feel her heart stop and sink to her stomach as she thinks about the possibility of her husband being turned into a Duel Monsters card.

"He may be in the city. From what I've seen out of three of the four dimensions there is a main city. In Xyz it's Heartland, in Synchro it's New Domino, in Standard it's Paradise City. There is a chance that when Yusho went to Fusion he was transported to the city."

"I hope you're right, Lulu. Yuya and I lost a great person the day Yusho disappeared from here. If he's been turned into a card. . . . I'm not sure if that's something either of us will be able to cope with."

Lulu silently nods in agreement. If Shay or Yuto were turned into cards, even with help and support of her friends, Lulu isn't sure that she would be able to recover either.

Yoko and Lulu finish their dinner before they go to their rooms for the night.

Zuzu's room in the Sakaki household is very different from what Lulu thought it would be. The sheets are a light pink with a white blanket that has a flower pattern on it. A desk that has a vase on it with some fake flowers inside. The closet has some of her clothes and shoes inside. As does the dresser with her pajamas. Quickly changing into a white shirt with a music note on it and pink shorts and going to the bed, Lulu can feel the softness of the mattress and the clothes.

It's been so long since Lulu has been in proper pajamas and been in an actual bed. (The beds they had while at the hotel in Synchro weren't exactly the best, how those people can sleep on them she has no idea.) It's all too comfortable that it almost makes Lulu not want to leave. She wants to stay here and forget the war, forget what she's doing but she can't. Her friends and Yuto are counting on her. If she chooses comfort over her duties then she will never be able to forgive herself if things take a turn for the worst.

In the morning, it takes a moment for Lulu to understand where she is until the last couple of days comes rushing back and she remembers that she's all alone in and back in Standard. No Shay, Yuto, no one. Getting out of bed the Lyrilusc duelist changes into her clothes and grabs the new transporter. She would like to say goodbye to everyone but it would be almost as hard as when she said goodbye to her friends back home when she and Shay left to come to Standard. Grabbing her duel disk and deck, the long-hair girl puts in her destination and the time to go in three minutes as she goes over to the desk and writes a note down to Yoko about where she's going and how thankful she is for everyone's help. When she's done writing she only has seconds before she disappears and goes to Fusion.


End file.
